Caught In The Rain
by Twirlygirl
Summary: Marceline gets drenched in a rain storm and goes to Marshall Lee's house for cover. Her beauty catches marshall of guard and one thing leads to another. Marceline/Marshall Lee. Lemon
1. Can I Come In?

Marceline drenched wet from the relentless rain storm had no option but to knock on Mashall Lee's door. Even though they where friends she knew that he would tease her and she was just not in the mood for that, but it was her only option. There wasn't another house even close to where she had been chasing wolfs and she was too cold to walk anywhere else. Impatiently she banged on the door.

"Marshall open up. I'm freezing"

"Give me a minuet"

She could hear him tinkering with his bass. He sluggishly opened the door to be greeted with an image of Marceline stood there, soaking wet. He couldn't deny how beautiful she looked, her silky black hair hung down to her tiny waist-dripping wet, raindrops slid down her cloths that clung to her perfect, thin figure and he couldn't help but notice that her damp vest was see-through making her large, perky breasts almost exposed and it showed her nipples peaked from the cold . Marshall Lee could feel his cheeks turning crimson and felt a warm sensation rush to his crotch. He shook himself out of this state-looking to the floor, telling himself that he's a gentleman and he doesn't even like her in that way...does he? Marceline shook her hair out of her eyes, sending a shower of water flying behind her, which drove Marshall Lee crazy, and asked

"Can I come in until the rain stops?"

"E...rm erm sure, of corse you can-come in".


	2. Her Taunting Silhouette

As she floated in she relished how see-through her vest was and quickly flung her arms around herself and blushed. She didn't understand what the way she looked was doing to Marshall and instead she felt embarrassed and vulnerable.

Marshall Lee's mind was blank. He was shocked at how this girl had reduced the cool bad boy into a blubbering delinquent. He could see she was shivering.

"do you want a towel or something"

"Yes please and could I borrow a t-shirt or something so I could get out of these wet clothes"

The very thought made his mind wander and He began to feel very nervous.

"Sure, give me a minuet and I'll get them for you"

He returned with a towel and one of his trade mark plaid shirts.

Marceline was shocked at how sweet he had been to her and had started to notice the way he tried not to look at her directly. Her shyness faded and without realising she moved her arms, that where guarding her chest, down. She strangely wanted him to look at her this way.

She took the towel and shirt from him and to Marshall Lee's surprise she did not go upstairs to change, but instead went behind a curtain separating the living room from the kitchen. He could see her silhouette as she started to get undressed. He watched astonished as she peeled her damp vest off slowly , exposing her beautiful naked chest. He began to feel panicked as he realised that his dick was almost bursting out his jeans. He could see her bend down and tug at her short skirt as it fell to the floor leaving her in nothing but her knickers. It was almost too much for him to bare. She began drying herself with the towel and slipped the shirt on.

She emerged from behind the curtain to see a pale-re than usual Marshall Lee with his base placed strategically over his rock hard dick. It didn't help that she looked so sexy in his shirt. It was almost short enough that could she her knickers. She floated over to the window and looked out at the non subsiding rain. She was happy as this meant she could stay longer, she was enjoying this side of him. She reported that;

"It doesn't look like its gunna stop any time soon, and it's getting late"

"Well if you want you could stay the night"

"Okay, I'd like that."


	3. My Beautiful Bro

Marshall Lee couldn't believe this was happening. He had always seen Marceline as more of a bro, but something had changed. It was tearing up his heart because surly she only saw him as a bro and that must be why she felt so comfortable around him. He hated this. He felt he was taking advantage of this privilege by looking at her in the way he did. Things weren't simple anymore but he couldn't help the way he felt about her. He decided to do his best to treat her like a friend, at least for tonight.

"I'll just hover over the floor and you can take the bed, you still look cold"

"Thanks"

Marceline crawled into bed and pulled the cover over herself. Even though she was dry she was still freezing from the rain. She patiently waited for a while assuming she would heat up. She didn't. She new Marshall Lee was always hot and she just wanted him in the bed with her. She brought up the nerve to ask;

"Marshall, are you awake?"

"Yes"-it was impossible for him to sleep with her so close to him.

"I know this is going to sound weird but could you get in the bed with me to warm me up"

"Okay" he stuttered nervously


	4. Things Steam Up

He floated over to the bed. And got under the covers with her. She turned to face him kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled her face into his chest, burying herself In his warm embrace, and graced her hand around his waist. Marshall Lee was rigid from the shock of what just happened. Just a he began to relax into this heavenly moment he felt his dick become so hard that he could hardly bare it. He managed to rotate his hips away from her so that she didn't notice. Marceline, enjoyed the moment just as much as he did and she didn't allow him to pull away from her so she turned around and pulled his arm around her so that they where spooning. She was shocked by something hard poking her in the ass. She sat up immediately and looked at Marshall Lee's massive boner. She was shocked . It was so huge. He was so embarrassed his entire face had turned a delicious shade of red.

Now that she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him she crawled up his body grazing his dick with her stomach. She could feel it throbbing through his pants. She enjoyed teasing him and drank that adorable red out of his face.

Marshall Lee smiled and kissed her soft lips. She was so shocked her let out a quiet moan. He sat up and kissed her harder as she began to rotate her hips on his his lap. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and squeezed it tightly, almost ripping it before unfastening the bottom few buttons frantically. He stopped to reach for her breasts to squeeze them and move them in circles. Marceline stopped kissing him to gasp at the delightful, painful sensation. He garbed the shirt and ripped the remaining buttons sending them flying. He pulled the shirt off her arms while trailing burning hot kisses down her neck. He moved his hands down to her ass. And squeezed it tightly while moving it up and down even more. He swooped her around onto the bed so that he was on-top of her. Her encouraging moans made him turn almost animalistic. He continued to kiss her down her cleavage and her tight stomach. He squeezed her thighs as he revelled in the sight of her black lace knickers.

She couldn't bare his teasing any more and sat up to rip of his top. She took at moment to pause and marvel at his muscular torso. She gently trailed her fingers over his toned Abbas and kissed his neck lovingly. She could feel his dick becoming harder than ever and enjoyed how she made him feel.

Marshall Lee couldn't handle how much he wanted her. He grabbed her by the waist and flew into the wall pining her there. He lifted her arms above her head with one hand. The other removed her pants. He grazed his dick against her clit. Making her moan and get so wet for him. She squirmed out of his clutch and dropped his pants to unleash his massive cock.

"Oh my god!"

Marceline was shocked and worried i wouldn't fit. Marshall Lee smirked as he slowly pushed the tip into her pussy. She widened her mouth and dug her claws into his back-almost drawing blood. Marshall Lee hesitated as he didn't want to hurt her.

"Carry on. I can take it" she whispered.

With this encouragement he rammed his entire length into her ridiculously tight pussy. She dug her nails in further and bit her fangs into his shoulder. After taking a moment to revel in how amazing it felt inside her he began to slowly move his cock in and out. She gasped at perfect balance between pain and ecstasy. When he began to build up an rhythm he went further and further inside her.

She lifted her legs up and warped them around his waist which somehow intensified the pleasure. He began slamming his entire length into her and managed to find that elusive g spot. Marceline let out a whale of pleasure which only made him hit it even more, over and over again. This gave her waves upon waves of heaven.

He couldn't believe how amazing it felt inside her he made hole in the walls where his hands where as is was the only way to vent his pleasure. He felt an enormous wave of pleasure building up inside him. He fought it back as he wasn't ready for it to end yet.

Marceline put her hands on his shoulder signalling him to stop. He was so worried and confused. She grabbed him by his muscular arms and they flew onto the ceiling where she got onto her hand and knees pointing her beautiful ass at him. She back looked at him. He looked so shocked. She smiled and grabbed his dick, which made him feel weak all over, she pulled it towards her ass signalling she wanted to do anal. Dazed at the sudden change Marshall Lee was in disbelief. He was so incredibly happy.

He pushed his dick deep inside her with out mercy. She squealed and dipped her back in response. He began slamming it in so hard they both moaned uncontrollably in pleasure. She began to move her butt, leaning into the motion which made him go even deeper inside her. It drove Marshall Lee crazy. He reached out and grabbed her long, silky, black hair. He tugged at it to build up his momentum further. She loved it when he got rough with her. He plunged his dick in her so hard and fast neat her of them could bare it any longer.

"I'm gunna cum"-Marshall Lee screeched

"Me too, I want you to cum on my boobs"

She turned quickly and rubbed he clit furiously. They both felt the enormous and unbearable pressure building up inside them. They both exploded simultaneously. His spunk flew onto her tits and dribbled down to her mouth as gravity took action. They where both so weak and serene after cuming that they fell to the floor in a sticky, delicious heap.


End file.
